A stone façade is often desirable in architectural works such as for an exterior entryway, an interior fireplace, or even the entire exterior of a home. However, obtaining stones from a quarry, transporting them to a work site, trimming them to the proper size, and installing them is expensive in terms of both materials and labor. In addition, the weight and bulk of natural stone can require foundation work, the addition of steel lintels, or other extra support structures.
To obtain a stone structure without the related costs and engineering considerations, a simulated stone facing or veneer can be manufactured and installed. Molds simulating stone of various sizes and types are created, and small-aggregate concrete is poured into the molds to create a lighter weight, less expensive alternative to natural stone. Because the veneer stone is relatively lightweight and has a controlled, relatively narrow depth, it can be applied to a building surface much more quickly and easily than is possible with natural stone. Also, the flat inner surface of veneer stone significantly eases installation. In addition, veneer stone has the advantage of being uniform in size, strength, and coloration, while quarried stones naturally vary in these characteristics.
However, the production of realistic-appearing cast stones does pose some manufacturing problems. Specifically, in the past, it has been difficult to separate the cast stones from the mold in an efficient manner. Once the concrete material is placed and allowed to at least partially set in the mold, removal of the cast stones from the mold requires manually intensive labor that is time consuming and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for and method of separating cast concrete products from a mold in a more efficient manner that reduces the need for manually intensive labor during manufacture. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system that is relatively simple in its components and in the steps involved in manufacture, yet which is capable of producing cast concrete products that are well-formed.